Source:NetHack 3.0.0/pcconf.h
Below is the full text to pcconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.0.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.0.0/pcconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)pcconf.h 3.0 88/07/21 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifdef MSDOS 6. #ifndef PCCONF_H 7. #define PCCONF_H 8. 9. /* 10. * The following options are configurable: 11. */ 12. 13. #define DGK /* MS DOS specific enhancements by dgk */ 14. 15. #define TERMLIB /* enable use of termcap file /etc/termcap */ 16. /* or ./termcap for MSDOS (SAC) */ 17. /* compile and link in Fred Fish's termcap library, */ 18. /* enclosed in TERMCAP.ARC, to use this */ 19. #define ANSI_DEFAULT /* allows NetHack to run without a ./termcap */ 20. 21. #define RANDOM /* have Berkeley random(3) */ 22. 23. #define PATHLEN 64 /* maximum pathlength */ 24. #define FILENAME 80 /* maximum filename length (conservative) */ 25. #ifndef MSDOS_H 26. #include "msdos.h" /* contains necessary externs for os_name.c */ 27. #endif 28. #define glo(x) name_file(lock, (int)x) /* name_file used for bones */ 29. extern const char *configfile; 30. /*#define SHELL /* via exec of COMMAND.COM */ 31. 32. #ifdef DGK 33. /* Selectable DGK options: 34. */ 35. /*#define DECRAINBOW /* enable use of DEC Rainbow graphics */ 36. 37. /* Non-Selectable DGK options: 38. */ 39. # define FROMPERM 1 /* for ramdisk use */ 40. # define TOPERM 2 /* for ramdisk use */ 41. 42. #endif /* DGK /**/ 43. 44. /* 45. * The remaining code shouldn't need modification. 46. */ 47. 48. #ifndef SYSTEM_H 49. #include "system.h" 50. #endif 51. #define index strchr 52. #define rindex strrchr 53. 54. #include 55. 56. #ifdef RANDOM 57. /* Use the high quality random number routines. */ 58. #define Rand() random() 59. #define Srand(seed) srandom(seed) 60. #else 61. #define Rand() rand() 62. #define Srand(seed) srand(seed) 63. #endif /* RANDOM */ 64. 65. #ifdef __TURBOC__ 66. #define alloc malloc 67. # if __TURBOC__ < 0x0200 /* version 2.0 has signal() */ 68. #define signal ssignal 69. # endif 70. /* rename the next two functions - they clash with the Turbo C library */ 71. #define getdate getdate_ 72. #define itoa itoa_ 73. #endif 74. 75. #ifndef TOS 76. #define FCMASK 0660 /* file creation mask */ 77. #endif 78. 79. #include 80. 81. #define exit msexit /* do chdir first */ 82. 83. #ifndef REDO 84. #undef Getchar 85. #define Getchar tgetch 86. #endif 87. 88. #ifndef TOS 89. # define MSDOSCOLOR /* */ 90. /* configurable colors */ 91. # define HI_MON HI_RED /* red slaps! */ 92. # define HI_OBJ HI_GREEN 93. # define HI_GOLD HI_YELLOW 94. # define HI_ZAP HI_BLUE /* blue zaps! */ 95. #endif 96. 97. #ifndef EXTERN_H 98. #include "extern.h" 99. #endif 100. 101. #endif /* PCCONF_H /* */ 102. #endif /* MSDOS /* */ pcconf.h